Two Different Worlds
by JesusLover13
Summary: Carly and Sam get a surprise one night after watching the Outsiders.
1. Anything's Possible

**This is my first ever crossover and I wrote this a while ago. I hope it turned out okay and I also hope everyone likes it! ^_^ Enjoy! =D

* * *

** "AND THAT'S THE END of this segment of 'What am I... Licking?'!" Carly exclaimed.

Sam pushed the chubby boy who was standing beside her out of veiw of the camera. "Okay, you can go home now, Gibby," she said with a bored voice. "I can't believe you made me lick your dirty pair of sneakers!" Gibby complained. "I'll get you back!" "Don't hurt yourself," Sam replied. Gibby stormed out of the room.

Carly laughed. "And now," she started. "Time for 'the Spit Take'!" Sam grabbed a glass of water and held some water in her mouth. "Hey Sam," Carly said. "Guess what I put in your bra yesterday when you had a sleepover?" Sam looked at her questionably. "A cheese cake and some ice cream!" Carly exclaimed. Sam spit out the water.

"Hey!" Freddie complained. "What?" Carly asked. "She spit on me!" Carly tried not to laugh. "Just what I was aiming for," Sam said carelessly. "Anyway," Carly changed the subject. "Thank you _all_ for watching iCarly!" "Be sure to come back to our website again!" Sam paused. "Or else..." She held her fist up to the camera. Then she made a funny face. "Bye!" Carly exclaimed, waving to the camera. Freddie turned the camera off record. Carly and Sam sat down on some beanbag chairs.

"Good job, you guys," Freddie said. "Now what do you wanna do?" Sam shrugged. "Dunno. I brought a movie for Carly and I to watch, but... I _guess _you could stay and watch it, too, Fredward." "Sure. I might watch part of it. But I gotta get home. My mom wanted me to get _all _the dirt out from under my fingernails and toe nails before I go to bed. She just bought me new sheets. She _hates _it when I get them dirty," Freddie answered. "Really?" Sam asked, sounding excited. "Yeah," Freddie replied, happy that Sam cared for once. "I don't care," Sam said. Freddie rolled his eyes.

"What movie did you bring?" Carly asked. Sam pulled a DVD out of her backpack and handed it to Freddie. "The... Outsiders?" Freddie asked. "Yup. Have either of you seen it before?" Sam answered. Carly shook her head. "No; is it good?" Freddie asked. "Well, if you'd quick talking, you'd find out. Wouldn't you?" Sam said. Freddie sighed and put the DVD into the computer. "It should connect right up to the screen up there," he said, pointing at the big screen on the wall. The movie started to play and Freddie took his spot beside Carly in another beanbag chair.

A few minutes into the movie, Sam saw Dallas Winston talking about his old girlfriend who was two-timing him while he was in jail. Sam smiled. Carly noticed and looked at her. "What?" she asked. "That Dallas guy sure is cute," Sam said happily. Carly's eyes widened and Freddie said, "What? He's not cute! He's _not even legal!_" "Neither is you wearin' those pants, but you don't hear me complainin'," Sam replied.

About an hour and a half later, the movie was over. "That was a good movie, Sam!" Carly exclaimed. "Eh," Freddie said. "I've seen better." Sam shrugged. "Whatever," she replied. "Well, gotta get home. I can practically _hear _my mom screaming at me already," Freddie said. Then, he left. There was a pause. "Wouldn't it be cool if we _met _them?" Sam asked Carly. "I guess. But... you know that can't happen. They're probably, like, sixty years-old now, anyway," Carly answered. "You're probably right. Anyway, mind if I sleep over tonight? Tomorrow's a Saturday," Sam said. "Sure. You can stay," Carly replied. "Mmk. Let's go tell Spencer that I'm staying," Sam suggested.

So, they both went downstairs to go find Spencer. After checking his room, they found out that he was asleep. With a watermellon. "Ooookay," Sam said, officially creeped out. Carly laughed. They walked back into the living room. Carly glanced at the TV. "Oh, cool, Girly Cow's on. Let's watch it," They both sat on the couch and watched it for an hour until they finally got too tired and fell asleep on the couch.

_Crash! _Carly immediately sat up. She saw Sam, standing up, already scanning the room with her firm, blue eyes. "Sam?" Carly asked. Sam looked at her. "W-What was that crashing noise?" "I don't know. Where's Spencer?" Sam answered. They went into Spencer's room and saw he wasn't there. There was a note on the dresser. "It says, 'Dear Carly and Sam, I'm going out to buy six new watermellons. One of them I need because the one I had with me busted and the other five are for a new sculpture I'm making. I'll be back around 8am, because I have some more stuff to buy and Socko needs wants me to go over and test out some new socks of his. See ya when I get home. Love, Spencer.'," Carly read. "He even wrote what _time _he wrote that," she added. "It was... 1:56am. What time is it now?" Sam looked at the clock. "3:14am," she answered.

Carly gulped. "Then that crash _wasn't _Spencer's watermellon," she said. "Oh crap," Sam replied. "The crash was upstairs. The tech equipment is up there. Someone might be trying to steal it! We need to get up there and... and push the robbers out a window or something!" Carly thought about it. "Okay, we'll do it for Freddie's tech stuff. But first..." she trailed off, grabbing two baseball bats. "We need protection," she said. "Oh," Sam said, suddenly. "I've got to get something before we go up there." She then went into the kitchen and grabbed a few pieces of pork chop off a plate on the table. She stuffed some into her pocket, but still kept one in her hand. Then, she ate it.

"Mmmm," she said. "I'm good to go now. Ready to get my fightin' on!" Carly raised her eyebrows and wondered why Sam even _needed _a baseball bat. She could take down whoever or _what_ever it was all by herself. Without a baseball bat, without Carly, and even without blinking.

They headed for the stairs and walked to the third floor as quietly as they could. Once the two girls were on the second floor they heard another loud crashing noise. They jumped at the noise. Finally, they reached the third floor and silently went into the iCarly studio. It was completely dark in there and the light switch was all the way across the room. _Crash! _Carly tried not to scream and the only sound she made was a quiet noise in her throat. The crash was across the room, not near the light switch, but closer to the window. Sam and Carly quickly, but still quietly, charged toward where the noise had come from. Running toward the noise, they saw some silouettes and shadows. At about the time they got there and raised their baseball bats to hit the people, the lights came on. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Sam and Carly screamed at the same time, while six other people screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" also.

"Who the heck are you?" Carly yelled. None of the people answered. All of the people were boys. Carly looked at the boy with black hair and big, black eyes - the one standing _closest _to the a pile of broken glass. She glared at him, angry over the broken glass. He swallowed, his dark eyes afraid and sensitive. He looked at the glass, then back at Carly. He opened his mouth, but no words came out until a minute later. "I-I..." He took a deep breath, but barely let it out. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break it. I just... couldn't see anything in here. And it was... so dark," he said with a sad voice.

Carly saw that he was upset and afraid and worried that he might get hit by baseball bats, so, she said, "It's okay. But seriously, who are you g-" "Wait!" Sam interrupted. "Don't you recongnize them? We saw them in a movie tonight!" Carly studied them carefully. "But... they _look _like they're still the same ages they were on the movie. They haven't aged at _all _since then." She wasn't joking when she'd said this and it wasn't a figure of speech either. They were all the exact copy as the people on the movie. They heard a low sigh behind them, then they heard a bored voice say, _"What _movie?"

Carly and Sam quickly turned around to see Dallas Winston standing _right there! _"Whoa!" Sam ex-claimed. "It's Dally Winston!" Dally looked startled. "How do you know me?" he demanded. "You're in a movie! We saw you on a movie tonight!" Carly exclaimed. Dally looked confused. "Well, maybe you saw my unexsisting twin, 'cause I sure don't remember filmin' a movie," he said. "But we-" Once again, Sam had interrupted Carly. "Oh, who cares? When you have _Dallas Winston _standing right in front of you, none of it matters!" she cried.

"Wait," Carly said suddenly. "How did you guys even _get _here?" All of the guys looked at each other in confusion. Then they looked back at Carly. "We don't know," they said in unison. "Well, you guys can stay here for _tonight; _but you _can't _let my big brother Spencer see you." Carly paused, studying all of the guys. The one who stood out to her the most was the one with short, blond hair and green eyes. "You'll sleep in here tonight," she finished. Then, she grabbed Sam by the arm and practically had to _drag _her out of the room.

* * *

**Review, please! Tell me what you think! =D The next chapter will be more interesting! ^^ Hope y'all liked it! =)**


	2. iHave a Crush

**Thanks for the reviews, y'all! =D I hope everyone likes this chapter! ^^ Thanks for being patient and waiting for it! =)

* * *

** THE NEXT MORNING, Carly woke up thinking that all that had happened the night before was a dream. When she sat up, she was planning on telling Sam about her dream, but didn't see Sam anywhere. She decided to just let the dream go and get on with her day. She hopped off the couch and went into Spencer's room. He was asleep on his bed, with a watermelon. Carly laughed to herself and went into the kitchen to get some breakfast. When she heard a door open, she turned to see who it was. "Hey Carly," said Freddie, coming in.

"Hey," Carly greeted him. "What're you cooking?" Freddie asked. "Eggs. Spencer is still asleep. Have you seen Sam today?" Carly answered. Freddie shook his head. "But I did see this weird guy pointing a gun at Lewbert downstairs," he said. Carly gasped. "Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed. "Was he okay?" Freddie laughed. "Yeah. The gun wasn't loaded." Carly let out a sigh of relief.

That's when they both heard running footsteps coming down the stairs. The loud noises scared them and they slowly inched toward Spencer's room. To their surprise, six boys and Sam came running into the living room. Carly and Freddie both screamed. Most of the boys rolled their eyes, a couple of them jumped, and Sam laughed. Spencer came running into the room with his watermelon in his hands, screaming, and shaking his messy hair. "What happened?" he yelled. Everyone was taken off guard, because they hadn't seen Spencer running into the room.

"Remember the guys, Carly?" Sam asked. Carly nodded, realizing that her crazy dream had actually been _real. _"Who are you?" Spencer yelled to the boys. Steve, the one who looked funny-looking to Carly, was tired of all the yelling and he walked over to Spencer. "Why do you have a watermelon?" he asked. "Because I like them!" Spencer yelled _really _loud. Carly watched as the boy with the scared eyes pulled a knife out of his back pocket, jumping every time Spencer would yell. Then she saw the blond headed boy, the one with green eyes, tell him to put the knife back, that the guy screaming meant no harm. Slowly, the other boy put his knife back into his pocket. Carly was thankful for the blond headed boy. "Who are y-" Spencer was about to ask again when Sam interrupted him.

"From your right, it's Sodapop, Darry, Ponyboy, Johnny, and Two-Bit. The one in front of you is Steve," Sam explained. Carly made note of their names and hoped she'd remember them. "What are they doing here?" Spencer looked at Carly for an answer. "Personally," she started. "I don't know." Spencer gave her an, "I know you're probably lying but you can get away with it... for now" look. Carly smiled. "Well, you guys can stay here for today. But by tonight, you better be out," Spencer said to the boys. They all nodded. Then, Spencer went into his room.

"C'mon, Carls," Sam said cheerfully. "Let's go! The guys said that they'd hang out with us today! We're gonna show them around the park and the Groovy Smoothie and _every store there is _in Seattle!" "Okay," Carly replied. "You wanna come, too, Freddie?" "No!" Sam yelled. "_He _can't come! He'll ruin _all _the fun with his nerdiness!" Darry walked over to Freddie and stood beside him. Freddie was a little creeped out by how much bigger Darry was than him. "I think he should come with us," Darry said, crossing his arms over his chest. "He seems like he'd be a nice boy." Freddie grinned from ear to ear. He'd never heard anyone ever say that about him other than his mom and a nice teacher in 1st grade. Sam sighed. "Fine," she said. Then, they all headed to the park.

At the park, they all sat at the picnic tables, getting to know each other. So far, everyone got along pretty well. Then, out of no where, Two-Bit asked, "Where's Dally?" Everyone looked around, realizing Dallas wasn't with them. Sodapop shrugged. "He's probably out getting himself into some illegal trouble," he said. Everyone laughed, except Freddie and Sam. "Was Dallas that guy I saw pointing a gun at Lewbert this morning?" Freddie asked. "Maybe I should go find Dally," Sam said. "I'll go with you," Freddie said, knowing Sam had a crush on Dallas Winston. He was more worried about someone getting hurt because of Dally more than he was worried that Sam would kiss Dally. Which, the other thought bothered him, too.

After Sam and Freddie left to go find Dally, Carly suggested that she and the rest of the guys go back to her house and hang out, because Spencer was probably getting worried. They all agreed and went back. When they got back, Steve, Darry, Sodapop, and Two-Bit had taken an interest in Spencer's sculptures. They had just gotten there and yet they were already deep into conversation with Spencer about how he makes his sculptures and how cool they were.

Carly decided that since Johnny had pulled out a knife earlier because of Spencer, she'd keep an eye on him. He didn't go near Spencer, though. He just sat on the couch quietly by himself, biting a fingernail nervously.

Ponyboy walked over to Carly. "Hey," he said. "Hey," Carly said cheerfully. Out of all of the guys, Pony-boy was her favorite. He was just so nice to be around - well, to her, at least. "Your friend Johnny... is he okay?" she asked. She hoped the question wouldn't offend Ponyboy. He just smiled, though. "He's fine. He's just nervous about everything. He can't really help it that he's the way he is," he explained. "How come?" Carly asked. "He had it hard when he was at home. Then, some mean Socs beat him up one day. That's how he got the scar," Ponyboy answered. "Socs?" Carly questioned. Ponyboy nodded. "Yeah. He's nervous around them. You're a Soc; aren't you?"

"No," Carly said, surprised. "I'm just a regular person!" Ponyboy studied her outfit. "You dress like a girl Soc," he said. "Just because I _dress _like one doesn't mean that I _am _one," Carly replied, crossing her arms over her chest. Pony shrugged. "Eh," he said. "You're too nice to be a Soc, anyway." Carly smiled. "Thanks," she said. "Have you ever watched iCarly?" Ponyboy shook his head. "Never heard of it."

Carly raised her eyebrows. "You wanna see the iCarly studio?" she asked. Ponyboy nodded. "C'mon," Carly said, motioning for Pony to follow her. They went up to the third floor and into the room where they usually do iCarly. Carly smiled. "This is the studio," she told him. "If you guys are still here by Friday or Saturday night then you'll get to see us do iCarly." "Who else does it with you?" Pony asked. "Sam. And Freddie is our technical producer," Carly explained. "Cool," Ponyboy said.

Carly walked over to a computer sitting on a desk. "What kind of music do you like?" she asked. Ponyboy grinned. "Music? What kind?" he asked.

Carly nodded. "Yeah, music. Y'know? Like, people singing?" she answered. Ponyboy shook his head. "I like Elvis," he explained. "Do you like Miranda Cosgrove?" she asked. "Never heard of her," Ponyboy answered. Carly typed something into the computer then she turned back to Ponyboy. "This song that I'm about to play is 'Stay My Baby' by Miranda Cosgrove. You'll like it," she said. Ponyboy nodded. She clicked on something with the mouse, then the music started to play. Ponyboy showed no emotion, but secretly, he really liked the song. Half way through the song, Carly started to sing along with it. Her great voice surprised Ponyboy and he just stood there, listening in amazement as she sang.

A few minutes later, the song was off. "Wow," Pony breathed. "You sounded just like the girl who sang it. And-and she's an _amazing _singer!" Carly blushed. "No," she said. "I didn't sound anything like her." "Yeah; you did," Ponyboy replied, walking over to her. He pointed at the computer screen. "You _look _just like her, too!" he exclaimed. Carly had to do a double take when she looked at the computer screen. Then, she looked back at Ponyboy. "I do _not _look like _her!_" she exclaimed. Ponyboy rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he said, joking. Carly laughed.

"Y'know, you're the nicest Soc I've ever met," said Ponyboy. Carly looked confused. "Uh... thanks?" she replied. "C'mon," Ponyboy said. "Let's go downstairs. Your friends are probably back with Dally by now." Carly nodded and they went downstairs.

When they got down there, they found that Sam and Freddie _had _found Dallas and that at least two members of the gang had left. _How am I supposed to make sure everyone is okay if they all keep running off? _Ponyboy wondered. Sam was sitting on the couch. She and Dally were deep into conversation and they both seemed to be enjoying each other's company. Johnny was now sitting in the kitchen at the counter, facing the living room, and quietly observing everything that went on.

Two-Bit was with Spencer in the kitchen, looking through the refrigerator for food. Steve and Freddie were standing by the front door, holding Pepsis and talking. Darry and Sodapop were not there. Ponyboy walked over to Johnny. "Where's Soda and Darry?" he asked, trying to be heard over the noise. Johnny shrugged. "I think Darry said somethin' about goin' sightseeing. And Sodapop went to the store," he answered. "Why?" Ponyboy asked. "Dunno. Guess for food," Johnny replied. Spencer turned around. "Did someone say food?" he yelled. "We have food!" "Good to know," Steve said, annoyed. Freddie tried not to laugh.

Ponyboy started to walk off, but Johnny jumped up and grabbed his arm before he could. "Ponyboy," he said. "What?" Pony asked, looking at him. "I need to tell you something..." Johnny paused. "It's about Dal'," he whispered. Ponyboy nodded and they went into the elevator. Johnny pressed the three button and they started to go up. "So," Ponyboy started. "What's up?" "I-I think that Dal' has a crush on that girl... Sam," Johnny explained. "What?" Pony exclaimed. Johnny nodded, not knowing what else to say. Ponyboy sat down, even though he knew that the elevator doors would be opening within a few seconds. "Well, you wanna know a secret?" he asked. "What?" Johnny asked. "I think I-" Ponyboy was interrupted by a loud beep. Johnny jumped and Pony immediately stood up.

Just as the elevator doors were about to open, they closed. Johnny gulped and backed up to the wall. Ponyboy looked for an escape exit. The bad part was, there wasn't any. It had finally hit him that they were in an elevator and that elevators don't just come with windows and parachutes. "What're we gonna do?" Pony asked. Johnny shook his head. "I don't know," he said truthfully.

"L-Let's just sit down and see if we can clear our heads for a minute," Ponyboy replied. Johnny nodded and they both sat down. After a few minutes of silence, Johnny finally asked, "So, what were you about to tell me earlier? A secret?" Ponyboy half-smiled. "Yeah," he said. "I was just gonna say that I think I like that girl. Carly." Johnny's eyes widened. "You _like _her?" he asked. "Yup," Pony answered. "She's real nice, and cute, too." Johnny smiled. "Well I'm proud of ya, man. I'm glad that you've found someone that you like," he said. Inside, Johnny had just realized what could happen. His life could change all because his best friend liked someone. Johnny thought that maybe he would now be forgotten by Ponyboy and they would no longer be friends all because of Carly. After thinking about the idea of him being replaced by Ponyboy's new "girlfriend" for a while, Johnny felt close to tears. He blinked them back and swallowed. He knew that he'd have to be happy for Pony; no matter what.

* * *

**Review if you like it, please! ^_^**


End file.
